I Have Not Yet Met Love
by Bleeding Kunai
Summary: Kagome caves under InuYasha's verbal abuse and her love for him. R


**Author Note: **Okay, here's the REAL thing… And please, I beg all of you! Check my homepage out. Oh! Yeah, by the way, I forgot whom said it, but, in the preview of this, it's 2 years into the series, yes, I know it only took a little more than one, but, still, it's MY story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. The stories and characters are MINE!

- - - - - -

**Love Hurts and So Does the Truth**

I tucked my legs underneath my body and stared at all the romance novels around me. They were all wrote by the same girl, Hayato Reiko.

My most favorite novel by her would probably have to be My Love Isn't True. It was so sad. It was about this girl, Amanda, who loved this man, I think his name was Matthew, yes, Matthew. Anyways, she practically sacrificed herself to be with him, but he didn't love her truly, he just pretended to love her, and had an affair with this other women, her sister. However, Amanda sees Matthew with the women and then realizes that his love for her was nothing BUT a lie. He never loved her; he just used her, for money, etc.

So Amanda starts slitting and begins wearing gothic clothes. Then after a while she kills herself, but after she does, Matthew finds out that he really loved her, and not her sister.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I opened them, looked at my surroundings, the trees shadowed us, and everyone was sleeping, well, except InuYasha, of course. But why can't I get to sleep? Something was pricking at my heart as I read these books, even AFTER I finished them.

I yawned while covering my mouth with my hands. Stacking the books in piles, I crawled over to my sleeping bag, and crawled into it.

Everyone had someone, well, except Shippou, but he's too young right now. Sango had Miroku, Miroku had Sango, InuYasha had Kikyou, and Kikyou had InuYasha. My eyes began to fill with tears. Damn, I need to stop crying, or InuYasha's gonna ask me why I am.

I wiped my eyes and crawled farther down into my sleeping bag. Two whole damn years and we still haven't found Naraku, yet. As soon as we find Naraku, get his jewel shards, and Kouga's, and then I can go back home. 'Cause I sure know as hell InuYasha's gonna be happy when I leave, I want be in his way anymore, and plus, I'm just his jewel shard detector, right?

Sleep claimed my eyes and I drifted into sleep, my heart still pricking with pain.

(Next morning/ around dawn)

My eyes flickered open as the birds chirped obnoxiously and the sun began to rise from the eastern lands. I stretched my arms above my head and crawled out of my sleeping bag. I sighed and grabbed a book. Hmm, interesting, this one is called Forever You, My Love. I flipped the book over and read the back with a questioning glare. It was about this Chinese girl, Cho, and she had to move to Korea, leaving her love who was from a forbidden country, which was at the time Japan. So before Cho left, her lover, Takeshi, promised that one day he will someday find her and take her as his wife, even if it was forbidden.

Therefore, as Cho awaited Takeshi's arrival she began to worry. Years passed by, and yet he never came. Cho went into a deep depression, and became royally sick. She awaited the days for her koi. After a while of pain, suffering, and agony of being sick, she never know that her koi, Takeshi had come to wed her, but got shot while he crossed the border into South Korea.

I finished the book in record time, before anyone had woken up. I threw my book to the side, grabbed some clothes, makeup, ect and walked over to a hot springs.

I stepped out of my skirt and panties. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it off to the side; I unsnapped my bra and threw it where my shirt was.

I walked over to the hot spring and slowly dipped in it. The water hisses and caressed my skin, my hair flowing across the water. I "swam" over to the side and grabbed a scrunchi. I pulled my hair back and but it in a sloppy bun near the top of my head.

As I finished washing myself, I walked out of the hot spring. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. After I finished drying myself, I slipped into my clothes.

I stepped into my panties and pulled them up my legs, I snapped a bra on and then slipped on a black and silver halter. I grabbed my black shorts and pulled them on. They were a littler shorter than mid-thigh, by about an inch or two. Maybe three, but I dunno really.

Bending down, I picked my brush and ran it through my hair until it was shiny and smooth. I sighed and sat down cross-legged, twirling a strand of hair with my fingers. God! I am _so_ blonde. I giggled, staring at the springs and the sakura

Hmmm, I sighed once more and dipped my feet into the water. Suddenly, my miko senses kicked in; and they were telling me, "Hide, someone's coming, and fast". Therefore, I decided to listen to it, but before I could run. Guess who came!

Yes, InuYasha! Suddenly, I got the pricking feeling back. I forced back tears.

"Hey Kagome", InuYasha greeted.

"H- Hi InuYasha", I stuttered. Damn I'm pathetic; I blinked back more tears, they were starting to blur up my vision and InuYasha- sure as hell; if not- could smell them. I looked down that the ground.

"Feh".

"What?" I snapped.

He gave me a questioning look. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I looked back at the water again.

I didn't even realize it, but I just started crying. "Kagome, why are you crying?" he asked.

"What? Huh?" I touched my cheeks and wiped off a tear, "Uhm… uh… er… I don't know." I gave a stuttering whine.

"Keh. Stop being an-" he was cut of by me.

"An emotional bitch, right?" I snapped.

InuYasha stared at me his eyes widen. He looked to the ground.

"Am I right?" I questioned.

No answer.

"Hmm, so, it _is_ true, I _am_ an emotional bitch."

InuYasha growled, "Stop saying that! No you're not!"

"Ha, riiight". I said sarcastically.

He grabbed me by the arms, "Dammit Kagome! St- Stop insulting yourself."

"Why should I? It's not like _you_ care about me." I scoffed.

"Shuddup! I do, too."

I gave him a questioning look, "Huh?"

InuYasha blinked and said, "Please, just stop, I… I… love you." I stumbled back, "Haha, you love _me_!"

He nodded slightly.

"How can you love me? _Why _do you love me? I mean, I'm weak for crying out loud! I… I can't fend for myself."

"That's not true, you're strong."

"Ha! Strong my ass, I've been here for two years looking for the shards, and I have no hint of the Shikon no Tama. _Kikyou _would have found it by now; at least _she's_ strong. You'd be better off with her, anyways."

InuYasha shook his head slightly, "Uh-huh, Kagome, me and Kikyou are two different people. Sure she could have, but…" he trailed off.

"Mmmhmmm. Sure, and I'm still going to bring up my points, until you _finally_ give in to them."

He opened his mouth to talk, but closed it.

"Let's just admit to this, I'm an emotional bitch, I'm weak, I can't fend for myself, I'm a slut, I'm too damn-ass kind, I huggle every, little cute demon I see. I _need_ to rely, no, _have_ to rely on all my "friends" for help. I hide from battle, I slow everyone down", by this point, tears were literally waterfalls down my face.

"Kagome, that's no true. Why do you keep insulting yourself, huh? How in all seven hells are you a slut?" InuYasha pleaded for me to tell him with his eyes, he went in to touch my tear stricken face.

"Don't touch me!" I pleaded/ cried.

He put his hand down and looked at the ground. "Why do you keep saying this stuff?" He whispered.

"Because this is what you called me. You called me all of those names, InuYasha." I whispered back.

"Wha-What? I did? Oh gods".

'_What the hell? Why didn't he say he meant it all? Why does he look like he's on the verge of tears?' _I thought to myself.

"Ka-Kagome, I'm-- I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of it…"

"Bullshit!" I screamed. I'm sick of this! I go through this everyday practically, he says he loves me, looks guilty about it, then says he never meant it all, and after all that, he does it again. ARGH! I wanted to hit something at this point, so, I did. I took my hairbrush and threw it against the tree, making it shatter into bits and pieces.

InuYasha looked at me weird, I glared at him, and went to go pick up the brush remains.

- - -

**Author's Note:** There! Completed and edited! I'm not making it a one shot, so, eh… Just R&R… Also, sorry for the length...


End file.
